I Don't Like That B
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: Re-upped because took it down. Apparently my title was too racy. Anyway: Slash! It's Wrestlemania 12, and the Connecticut Blue Blood, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, is being escorted to the ring by a new bodacious blond. However, someone backstage isn't too happy about that, and all hell threatens to break loose with each passing second. Shawn Michaels/Triple H aka Hunter. M!


**Title: **I Don't Like That Bitch

**Author:** TheVampireLucinda

**Featuring:** Triple H/Sable, Shawn Michaels/Triple H

**Disclaimer:** Slash! Rated M for some language, mild violence, and sex...The trifecta of wicked awesomeness, haha.

**Summary: **It's Wrestlemania 12, and the Connecticut Blue Blood, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, is being escorted to the ring by a new bodacious blond. However, someone backstage isn't too happy about that, and all hell threatens to break loose with each passing second.

_A/N: It really has been too long since I've written some good old fashioned smut...Also, for some reason, my HunterMuse and ShawnMuse are making this story coincide with **Something In Your Mouth** and **Vanilla**. I guess that my mind is stuck on that being "their" story, y'know? Also, I have nothing against Sable, haha. Also, my timeline might be jacked...I don't actually know "when" Hunter joined the Kliq officially...But, whatever. Creative license? _

_Bah, I'm rambling...onto the story!_

* * *

He was pacing.

Not because of nervousness, although, certainly, tonight was one of the biggest nights of his life. He had a match against a man he had once admired, who was now a bitter foe; a 60 minute Iron Man for the WWF Championship. It was his dream, ever since he was a kid...Hell, even Vince McMahon and the announcers were dubbing this whole thing "the Boyhood Dream."

That "dream" was going to live or die later tonight. At the moment, however, Shawn Michaels was living one of his worst nightmares.

His best friend and newly acquired _boyfriend_ was walking out to the ring for a match. That in itself wasn't a problem.

What _was_ a problem was the fucking blond bimbo on Hunter Hearst Helmsley's arm!

Shawn was fuming as he watched the pair walk down the long ramp, Hunter's music playing softly the entire time. When he finally stopped pacing, he stood as still as an ancient Greek statue—just as beautiful, and just as cold.

'What a cute pair they make,' Shawn thought angrily, hands clenched into tight fists as his sides. 'Long blond hair on both of them, narrow eyes, like damn cats or something...'

The Heartbreak Kid had to admit, the two of them looked so damn _classy_ out there together: Hunter in what resembled a tux, and she in a form-fitting black dress. HHH looked especially regal to Shawn, scowling at audience members, with that bitch on his arm looking at him like she wanted to do him right in the middle of the arena.

The thought brought a snarl to Shawn's normally smiling lips.

Kevin Nash walked up behind the smaller man, following his heated blue gaze. Apparently, the WWF's premier Sexy Boy hadn't noticed him come up, and Kevin took the spare time to admire the beautiful, golden haired man. Shawn was dressed for his match already, stunning in his white-and-gold outfit, hair tied back in a tight, neat, shining pony tail. Even his skin looked..._radiant_.

That man was going to go through hell tonight, but he was going to look damn good doing it.

Diesel whistled loudly, startling the Heartbreak Kid out of his angry thoughts.

"Damn, Hunter's in for it now, isn't he?" the large wrestler remarked with a smirk, leaning casually against the wall. Shawn didn't return the smile, although he did turn around to look at his long-time friend. "You look amazing, by the way."

"Kev...I don't get it," Shawn answered, completely ignoring the compliment, which was very unlike him. "Why the hell would he _do_ something like this? Why wouldn't he tell me first...? I mean, who _is_ that bitch, anyway?"

Big Sexy shook his head, brushing back his long dark hair with his left hand. "Hunter probably didn't tell you because he knew you'd get pissed...which apparently he was right about." He gave the smaller man a pat on the shoulder, and felt the tenseness of the tight muscles.

"C'mon, Shawn, give the kid a break. I'm sure someone in higher management demanded that he come out with some hot blond on his arm, in order to make a statement, or something."

Shawn pouted. "_I'm_ blond...sorta!" he protested, trying to brush Big Daddy Cool's hand away and failing. "What's she got that I don't got?"

Kevin threw his head back and laughed. "Well, _breasts_ for one thing...Or, rather, two things. Big, huge, round..."

Normally, Shawn would have laughed at that, but Kevin noticed the hurt look that flashed in the Heartbreak Kid's blue eyes, and it took the smile from his own face. This was serious.

"Shawn," he began gently, taking his friend by the shoulders and forcing the Heartbreaker to look him in the eyes. "Something's really bothering you...What's wrong?"

Shawn sighed, turning his head to the side. He hated how easily Kevin could see through him. His former bodyguard had a way of even looking past Shawn's outbursts of anger in order to see the painful cause behind it all.

"I just..." He inhaled deeply. "I really love him, Kev," he admitted, feeling a slight pang of guilt. After all, the man in front of him had loved him, once, and not too long ago. But what could he have done? Shawn could have sworn that he was somehow defective, somehow unable to love anyone, even though, he knew, many people loved him. That's what he had told everyone...even Kevin and Bret. And he had been honest, as far as he knew at the time.

But somehow, something had changed. A rookie with long, blond hair and brown eyes had stolen his heart.

"I love him, so much...I told him I love him, and he says he loves me too, but I'm terrified that I'm gonna lose him..." HBK wiped at his eyes, cursing the tears that had started to form in them. "I just love him, man."

Big Daddy Cool Diesel smiled and pulled Shawn close to him in a tight hug. "Now, you listen here, Little Man: That kid loves you. Hunter loves you with all of his heart, and I'm sure he always will. It's going to take a lot more than some random blond bitch to break you two up, okay?" He lifted Shawn's head and placed a light kiss on his forehead. "Alright?"

The Heartbreak Kid gave a noncommittal nod. "Whatever you say."

"No, it's not _just_ what I say," Kevin argued, pushing the man back to arms length. "It's the damn truth. Now, cheer up, and look out at that ring. He's fighting now; I'm going to beat the Undertaker next, and then, you've got a Title to win! You've got enough to focus on without being distracted by something you don't have to worry about in the first place."

Shawn nodded again, slightly more enthusiastically. "You're right; I have to focus on beating Bret tonight..."

"And you don't have to worry about Hunter," Kevin pressed, only to receive a shrug in response.

Growling, he picked Shawn up by the waist and threw him over his shoulder, hitting the struggling man once, hard, on his round backside. Right on the broken heart decal.

"Ow! Dammit! Put me down!" Shawn yelled, punching at Kevin's back and kicking furiously. His only reward was another solid spank before Big Daddy Cool set him down on his feet again.

"You didn't have to do all that," HBK scowled, rubbing his butt. It was only two hits, but damn, they hurt.

Now Kevin shrugged. "Hey, you're the one who won't listen! Just trust me; Hunter loves you, so don't be too hard on the kid when he comes back here. I know you're mad, but it's not his fault...In fact, I'm sure if he had a choice, he _would_ have gone out to the ring with you!" He nodded when he saw the small smile come to Shawn's beautiful face. "Good. Now, just hear him out before you kick his ass, alright?"

Shawn scoffed. "Whatever..." he said, or at least, started to say, before he noticed Kevin reaching down to grab him again.

"Alright!" he conceded quickly, jumping back a step. "I'll listen to him, and I'll try not to be too mad!"

Kevin smiled and gave Shawn a wink. "Sounds like a good plan to me, because here he comes." He pointed to the entrance to the backstage area. Hunter was just walking in, handsome features set is a tight scowl.

"He's going to need your support," Kevin noted with a knowing frown. "I'm pretty sure Warrior just ruined Hunter's first Wrestlemania."

Shawn bristled at that. Even if he _was_ pissed at Hunter, no one had a right to ruin the man's night! Especially his first event on the Grandest Stage of Them All!

"Thanks, Kev," HBK said tightly, stomping off in Hunter's general direction. Diesel shook his head, smiling as he watched the smaller man go.

"And he thought he couldn't love," he mused with a chuckle, shaking his head and preparing to go out to the ring. As much as he wanted to make sure Shawn didn't go ballistic on Hunter, Kevin Nash had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment.

He had an Undertaker to kill.

* * *

"That was the most god-awful match I've ever had in my life!"

Hunter threw his ring gear into a random corner, brown eyes still leaking tears of frustration. His valet for the night, Sable, rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't that bad," she encouraged half-heartedly. The last thing she wanted was for this hot son of bitch to get all sad and mopey before she could get him into bed with her.

But Hunter was still pissed off, throwing random chairs and objects from the tables set up in the back.

"What an unprofessional asshole!" he ranted, kicking the wall hard enough to leave a little dent. "He made me look like a fool out there!"

Raging, the Blue Blood turned to his valet suddenly. "Oh, and thanks for all the help out there," he added sarcastically. "Now, don't you have a limo to catch or something?"

Sable was surprised by the turn of events. No way was she losing this one!

"Hunter, calm down," she said gently, pretending to be sympathetic. "Look, you told me not to interfere, so I didn't...Warrior's the ass here, not you..." She placed her hand as softly as she could on one of his bulging biceps, stroking the lightly tanned, surprisingly soft skin carefully.

"Look, Hunter, you did what you could. You've earned a drink, so let's head back to the hotel..."

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Back to the hotel? Are you kidding me? Kevin's match is now, and Shawn's fighting for the Title against Bret as the Main Event! How the hell could I leave?"

A small smile came to his face, the first one since he'd gone out for that disastrous match. Thinking of Shawn always made him smile, always made him happy. They hadn't been going out for very long, and it was still early in the relationship, but he had a good feeling that he'd be smiling when he thought of Shawn until the day he died.

"Plus, I've got a party to go to after Shawn wins."

Sable panicked. At this rate, she wasn't going to get a chance to get him alone...

Deciding to be a bit more forceful, she grabbed his arm and hugged it against her torso, nearly burying his elbow between he breasts.

"Aw, come on, Hunter, aren't you tired? Shouldn't you at _least_ see me to my room?"

Hunter tried to pull himself away, a look of disgust on his face. "Wow...Okay, look, Sable, you're hot and all, but aren't you _married_?" He was trying to think of a way to get this woman off of him without hurting her. "Plus, I'm in a relationship-"

Sable took several steps back, scowling. "Relationship? With who? I asked the women around here, and none of them-"

"I'm not with a woman around here."

The blond woman's eyes widened. "You're kidding me..." She assumed that some ring rat had gotten her teeth into him. "Who is she?"

Sable safely assumed that she was much more attractive than any little girl off the streets, and even more confidently knew that she could kick her ass and send her packing.

"At least tell me who the bitch is."

"I was just about to ask the same thing," a voice said from behind her. Sable turned around and Hunter's brown eyes lit up.

Shawn Michaels was standing there, blue eyes glowing with rage and looking absolutely beautiful.

"Shawn!" Hunter exclaimed, his anger from the horrible match temporarily forgotten. He wanted to hug the man, to bury his face in that golden hair, but he held back because of Sable's presence. He wasn't sure just how much the men and women in the locker room knew about him and Shawn...

Or, rather, how much he _wanted_ them to know.

Shawn and Sable, meanwhile, were staring each other down, both of their eyes narrowed dangerously.

'Ohhhhh, shit...' Hunter thought, feeling the sweat form on his brow. 'This could get ugly.'

Shawn put his hands on his hips. "Well?" he demanded. "Who _are_ you?"

Sable was not at all intimidated. With a toss of her long hair, face set in the same disdainful sneer she wore out to the ring, she pointed to the man behind her.

"I'm with Hunter," she declared, and Triple H's jaw dropped to the floor.

"She's not—" he started to stammer, but Shawn stopped him with an upraised hand.

"You're with Hunter?" the Heartbreak Kid repeated, voice as cold as his eyes had become, arms now folded across his chest. "Well, that's funny, because I thought _I_ was with Hunter."

He took several steps forward then, and Hunter feared that Shawn was going to knock the woman out...and then turn around and kick _his_ ass.

But, no; Shawn walked right past Sable, not even looking at her once, and stood in front of Hunter, who's heart was fit to burst out of his chest. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that the look in Shawn's eyes meant that he had done something terribly wrong...and that he would most likely suffer just as terribly for it.

Shawn looked up at the younger man, the man he loved more than anyone else in the world. Without a word, he pulled Hunter's face to his own, planting a big, wet kiss on the stunned man's lips.

As wide as Helmsley's eyes went, Sable's went even wider. In rage, in disbelief, in sheer _denial_, she grabbed Shawn's arm, breaking the kiss, turned his towards her and smacked him hard across the face.

"Fucking pervert!" she yelled, lifting her hand to hit him again.

However, Shawn Michaels was quick, and caught the second blow easily.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he asked incredulously. "And who in the hell do you think _I _am?"

"You're Shawn Michaels," Sable answered venomously. "The biggest slut in the WWF!"

Hunter gasped aloud at that, but Shawn remained calm. Without a word, he calmly released her wrist, took a step back...

...And superkicked Sable right in the face!

"Holy fucking shit!" Hunter exclaimed, looking down at the now-unconscious woman. Her nose was even starting to bleed! "Holy _shit_, Shawn! What the hell's the matter with you?"

Shawn, eyes still blazing, took Hunter by the arms, letting up a little when he saw the younger man flinch.

"Look, Hunt, she...I...Fuck it, I love you, okay? And it was _killing_ me to see you with her...I know you'd never cheat on me—at least, I hope—but the way she was looking at you out there..."

He turned his face away, no longer able to meet his boyfriend's brown eyes. "Hunt, this is the first time I've been in love like this...I've never felt so jealous of anyone before in my entire life! I know it's silly, but I was going to kick _your_ ass for it."

Hunter swallowed hard. "You _were_ going to kick my ass? As in, you're not going to anymore?" he asked hopefully. Shawn nodded.

"Yeah...I ran into Big Kev, and he, uh, 'talked' me out of it." He smiled, hoping to reassure his younger lover, and took his hand.

"But this isn't about me...I know you had a hard match out there tonight..." Hunter grimaced at that, but stayed silent. "After my match with Bret, win or lose, I want to talk to you, okay? Because shit like what happened to you happens all the time here in the WWF...And you can't give up because of it."

Hunter sighed, although the feeling of Shawn's hand holding his was more than a little comforting. "I just hate being _buried_ like that..."

The Heartbreak Kid shook his head. "I hate to say it, but moments like that are probably going to happen until we retire." A wicked smile took his lips. "But a loss _is _a loss, and the best way to get over it is really good sex."

"Huh?" Hunter perked up at that, spine straightening. Shawn winked at him.

"After my match...I'm hoping I'll win, in which case it'll be celebratory sex. But, if I lose, we'll both have some good, old fashioned, 'I'm sick of this shit' sex."

He leaned into Hunter slowly, voice dropping to a honeyed whisper, mouth near the blond man's ear. "I promise you, it'll be good either way."

Again, Hunter swallowed hard. "I'll think about it," he joked, even though he was pretty sure his temperature had just gone up by a hundred degrees. "But it better be good, 'cause I'm fucking pissed, man. Warrior's a dick."

Shawn laughed. "You know, the last person I had 'fuck this shit' sex with said something very similar..."

HHH raised an eyebrow. Shawn only rarely talked about his past exploits. He decided to push a little further.

"And who was _that_ lucky guy?"

HBK laughed wickedly, turning on his heel so that he was looking out to the ring.

"He's out there right now...fighting Kevin." He licked his lips sensuously at the memory. "Was a virgin too."

It took Hunter a full minute to understand, and then he looked out to the ring, back at Shawn, and then out to the ring again, eyes going even wider than before.

"Jesus _Christ_, Shawn, _him_?"

* * *

Shawn was still crying when the two men stumbled into their hotel room.

He had finally, after all these years, won the WWF Championship.

Hunter had to all but carry the Heartbreak Kid out of the arena; after the all, the man had just put on a wrestling clinic, going against one of the best for over an hour, getting only one fall in all that time, even enduring the wicked Sharpshooter for longer than anyone in his right mind should be able to.

But that was Shawn Michaels. That was the tenacious WWF Champion.

The pride HHH felt for his friend was enough to all but erase the memory of his own loss, at least for the night.

Jose Lothario had driven the two men back to the hotel, after a brief but wild Kliq party right in the parking lot of the arena. Even though Kevin had lost his match, he was genuinely happy for Shawn, and a lot of expensive champagne was spilled that night. Scott and Kid surely didn't help the situation.

Hunter only drank a little, as always keeping his eye on Shawn, who, surprisingly, didn't drink all that much in the end.

After all, he had a promise to keep.

So, when they got to the hotel and into the room, the first thing Shawn did was place the WWF Title on the dresser.

"You know, Hunt, this is going to be yours one day," he mused, smiling over at his friend. Hunter simply shrugged.

"Maybe. Probably not at the rate I'm going though..."

Apparently that wasn't the correct response, because Shawn pushed him hard, suddenly, causing Hunter to fall down on the bed.

The sexy Heartbreaker climbed on top of him in the next instant, both of them still clothed, and began to kiss Hunter passionately.

"Don't talk like that," he scolded gently. "You're too damn good to be kept down for long..." He was laying completely on top of HHH, happy that the man could take his full weight without a problem.

Plus, he was pretty comfortable to lay on.

Shawn kissed Hunter again, gently brushing his long blond hair back from his face. "I'm going to make you forget all about that match," he promised softly, placing kisses along the length of Hunter's neck. "The match...Warrior...That bitch Sable..."

Hunter laughed at that, taking Shawn's face in his hands and staring into the older man's blue eyes.

"Shawn, I forgot her the moment I saw your face."

The Showstopper felt an almost painful tug at his heart, and for a moment stopped his movement just to lay in Hunter's arms, strong arms that wrapped around him protectively even now.

God, he loved this man. He couldn't wait to fuck him.

But Shawn knew that he was too injured from his match with Bret to do anything substantial, so he decided then and there that he was going to have to improvise.

He stood up suddenly, pulling Hunter up with him.

"Undress me," Shawn said simply, watching the younger man's eyes go wide.

"Geez, Shawn, you tryin' to make me lose it before we even do anything?" Hunter protested in a strained voice. "You're way too hot for me to just be undressing like it's nothing!" A slightly pink color made its way across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"And you bossing me around is just fucking sexy," he admitted quietly, looking everywhere but directly at Shawn.

Shawn rolled his eyes, laughing as he placed his hands on Hunter's shoulders, massaging them lightly. "Oh, c'mon, Hunt...I know you can do it..." His voice lowered to a growl as he considered the possibilities. "You can start from the bottom and work your way up...Or start from the top and work your way down...I've never been naked except for a pair of boots before..."

Groaning, Hunter nodded, feeling his cock stir in his pants. He wasn't going to last very long tonight, he predicted. Not with Shawn ordering him around like this. There was something oddly _irresistible_ about it all.

Ever so carefully, he lifted Shawn's t-shirt over his head, watching with appreciation as HBK's brown-and-gold hair fell freely over his strong, thin shoulders. Kneeling, he began to unlace Shawn's boots, even going so far as to lift the man with one arm so that he could slide them off his feet.

Shawn chuckled at how careful Hunter was being, handling him as though he were made of glass.

'That's going to have to change _real_ quick,' he thought with a wicked smile.

To his surprise, Hunter lifted him up and lay him on the bed on his stomach. Still being very careful, Hunter straddled his waist, and reached under Shawn, unbuckling his jeans. Shawn moaned softly when HHH's hands "accidentally" brushed against his cock, and then again as they ghosted over his ass as his pants slid down his legs.

Hunter had to admit, Shawn was a sight from the back and the front. He doubted that a more perfect butt existed anywhere in the world...

He climbed off the Heartbreak Kid, who had rolled over onto his back, and looked down at Shawn when he was done, lying there on the bed with those unreadable blue eyes. He was naked, and perfectly beautiful.

And apparently waiting for him to make the first move?

He had only had sex with Shawn one time before, and just the memory of it was enough to make him hard as a rock.

However, looking at Shawn now brought back every sensation full-force, and Hunter literally moaned aloud when Shawn told for him to take of his clothes..._now_.

Hunter quickly obliged, stripping down to nothing in record time before climbing on the bed. Shawn was still lying down, and, for a moment, HHH couldn't figure out what to do...

"Ride me," Shawn commanded in a low growl, sending a shiver right through Hunter's body, from the tips of his hair to his toes.

"W-What?" he stammered, trying to comprehend the words through his haze of lust and electric excitement.

"Ride me," Shawn repeated, pointing to his erect dick.

"I don't think...I don't can..." Hunter tried to compose himself. "Plus, I'm too heavy..."

The Heartbreak Kid smiled encouragingly. "Oh, it's easy; you just put your legs to the side of me, rest you weight on your knees, and lower yourself on...Well, it'll make more sense when you do it. And you're not _that_ heavy. I might not be the biggest guy, but I'm pretty strong."

Hunter could feel himself blushing, trying to get a mental image of what he was supposed to do. "Shawn...I..." He shook his head.

'What the hell am I embarrassed about?' he asked himself as he moved to straddle Shawn's waist. It took him a moment to position himself over Shawn correctly, but he knew he'd done something right when he felt Shawn's tip pushing against his entrance, drawing a gasp from his lips.

'Fuck, this is going to hurt,' he thought, feeling a pang of nervousness.

"Ready?" Shawn asked, already breathing hard. Hunter didn't know it, but his moments were teasing the hell out of Shawn as he tried to get in the right position, shifting and squirming. He could barely hold himself back from just thrusting in.

Hunter nodded. "Ready...I think." He tried to keep his weight off of Shawn—he knew that the man had to be hurting from his match—but the Heartbreak Kid took him by the hips and urged him to push himself down, and relax.

Slowly, he began to lower himself onto Shawn's cock. He grit his teeth to hold back his cry, but as Shawn went further and further in, he couldn't contain his moans any longer. It hurt a lot less than he thought it would and felt a hell of a lot better, too.

"Fuuuuuuuck," he hissed, feeling himself filled completely, leaning forward, hair covering his face. "Fuck, Shawn, I can't...You're all the way in...I'm...No more space..."

For his part, Shawn wasn't very coherent either. As that first time, he was struck by how damn _perfect_ it felt to be inside Hunter...Like they were meant to be together, like the fit of their bodies had been crafted in the same mold, by the same artist.

And Hunter's shivering weight on top of him was nothing short of delicious.

"You...You gotta bounce," Shawn managed to choke out, moving his hips a little to give his lover an idea of the movement.

Unfortunately, that little thrust hit Hunter right in the prostate, and he froze completely, body nearly going numb with the pleasure as he gripped the sheets around him.

"Oh, fuck, Shawn!"

"Bounce a little!"

Hunter tried to gather himself and give it a shot. Looking down at Shawn through the blond strands of his own hair, he began to slowly lift himself with his legs and back, and then lower himself slowly down.

The friction was going to drive him insane. The feeling was indescribable.

Almost naturally, his body found a slow, but steady place, hips rising and falling in a constant rhythm.

"Hunter, you're fucking perfect," Shawn was moaning, eyes squeezed shut as he lay back and enjoyed the pleasurable sensations. Hunter was so tight and hot around him. Every time he moved, he gripped Shawn so hard that he thought he'd lose it at any moment.

Judging from the expression on Hunter's face, though, Shawn could tell that the man was _already_ lost. He was gripping Shawn's strong arms like there was no tomorrow, eyes shut tight, body moving completely on its own as he sought—and found—his own pleasure.

Over and over he kept moaning Shawn's name, movements becoming more and more erratic.

Shawn, feeling himself nearing the end, reached up and grabbed Hunter's muscular arms, pulling their bodies close together. He kissed him hard on the lips before letting him sit up again, and grabbed the sides of Hunter's waist, thrusting upwards just enough so that he wouldn't strain his back.

Now Hunter was crying out as he rode Shawn, their combined efforts producing more than he could handle. His mind had gone blank long ago, but Shawn's kiss had given him a tenuous link with reality...for a few seconds at least. He was pretty sure that the feelings were so intense that he was going blind, and the blood pounding in his dead left him almost completely deaf, although he could somehow still hear Shawn voice through it all.

Shawn wasn't faring much better, his once-controlled movements becoming more uncontrolled as well as his hips ground up against Hunter's body.

"Hunter, I love you, so much," he gasped, gritting his teeth, back arching against the bed. "I fucking love you..."

Hunter couldn't respond; even though he wanted to, he was well past speech at this point, as he bounced up and down on Shawn's cock. The pleasure was killing him.

Eyes still closed, Hunter reached down and found Shawn's shoulders, holding on for dear life as he reached his climax, coming with a loud cry.

As Hunter clamped around him, Shawn came too, crying out his lover's name, feeling his eyes even _watering_, it was so damn intense. He could feel Hunter's seed splashing all over his stomach and chest, but, instead of it bothering him, the feeling only pulled him further into the bottomless pit of pleasure that had engulfed them both.

When the white light around him at last faded to a warm glow, Hunter found himself slumped over Shawn's very still form. He started to climb off, groaning as Shawn at last slid from his body, and lay down heavily next to the Heartbreak Kid.

"Yeah...Definitely going to be sore tomorrow," he noted breathlessly, a wide smile on his lips. Shawn turned to him sheepishly and gave him a peck on the nose.

"Sorry, Hunt...I got carried away at the end there."

"It's alright." HHH placed a kiss on Shawn's brow, right between his wonderful eyes. "And what I was trying to say earlier is that I love you too." He blushed slightly. "Oh, and, uh...sorry about your chest..."

Shawn smiled, still trying to catch his breath, and sighed. "Don't apologize...It's nothing a shower won't fix..." He sat up using his arms for support, reaching over and grabbing his discarded shirt from a chair to wipe himself off a little. "You can join me, of course..."

Hunter shook his head. "I don't even think I can _crawl_, Shawn, much less stand in a shower...with you most likely fucking me..."

Shawn laughed at that, admitting the truth of the statement. He lay back down contentedly, feeling that now-familiar happiness as Hunter wrapped his arms around him. The WWF title sat all but forgotten on the dresser as he drifted off to sleep. Exhausted from the match and the lovemaking, he knew he'd be out like a light in a few seconds.

"Goodnight, Hunt," he mumbled, snuggling against his best friend-and-lover.

"Goodnight, Shawn," Hunter answered, reaching over lazily to turn off the lamp.

"Oh," he added in the darkness a few moments later, hearing Shawn's soft breathing. "By the way, Sable has to walk me down to the ring tomorrow night, too."

To Hunter's surprise, Shawn actually answered back.

"As long as you're okay riding cowgirl, I'll get over it."

* * *

_Haha, review? XD_


End file.
